


Five times Uhura Surprises Spock

by ClockworkQuill



Series: Surprises Verse [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Break Up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/pseuds/ClockworkQuill
Summary: So, once more into the breach with the Surprises 5+1s, this time No Kirk!Same 'verse as my other Surprises fics, and may reference events described in any of them.





	Five times Uhura Surprises Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: 
> 
> After Kirk wakes up at the end of Into Darkness Uhura pulls Spock aside for a talk

They stood in a stairwell at Starfleet medical. Jim had just fallen asleep, after finally waking up and only being awake for 13.73 minutes. Nearly as soon as Jim had fallen back asleep and Dr. McCoy assured them that Jim was alright, that this was normal, Nyota had dragged Spock out of Jim’s room with a whispered “We need to talk.” 

“What is this about Nyota?” Nyota wouldn’t meet Spock’s gaze. Which was odd. She had insisted early in their relationship that eye contact was an important part communication with humans, especially in intimate relationships. 

“We don’t really work Spock.” the breathy, almost exasperated way she said the words, the way his name was more breath than actual voiced sounds, reminded him of Jim. “I mean I love you, you’re my best friend. But we shouldn’t have ever started this,” she waves her arms between them. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Nyota looked right at Spock then. “I see the way you look at him Spock, no, don’t look away. It’s fine. I get it, it’s nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. It’s the same way I look at Christine.” 

Spock takes a moment to think about that. He had noticed the way Nyota looked at Christine when she thought no one was looking. He had not given the matter much thought until now. 

“It’s just, all that’s happened, with Khan and Marcus and Jim…” Her voice trailed off for a second as Nyota shook her head. It was something she and several other humans seemed to do when emotion threatened to overwhelm them, though Spock had not been able to reason out any benefit from the action. “We live too dangerous a life to be spending it with the wrong person, Spock. Not when the right people are right if front of us.” 

“You are terminating our romantic relationship.” 

“Yes. I am. Though I hope our friendship persists. Now,” she smiles now and it is the first real smile Spock has seen from her since they came back to Earth after Nibiru. “I have to go find Christine. You should talk to Jim, when he wakes back up.” 

Spock needed to meditate. Instead he returned to Jim’s bedside to watch Jim as he slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Criticism and Kudos are always welcomed and appreciated here!
> 
> Suggestions for Spock and Uhura moments will be muchly appreciated because I only have vague plans for other chapters.
> 
> Y'all can reach me at [ clockwork-quill ](https://clockwork-quill.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
